Adyson Sweetwater
Adyson Sweetwater is one of the supporting protagonists of Phineas and Ferb. She is member of Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Present life She, Isabella, Gretchen, and Milly were the backup singers for Phineas and the Ferb-Tones as the Ferbettes ("Flop Starz", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). She was a back-up singer with Gretchen in the song S'Winter ("S'Winter"). Immediately following Phineas and Ferb's treehouse fight with Candace and Stacy, as all the Fireside Girls are cheering. Adyson's mouth moves along with the line "Way to go!" ("Tree to Get Ready"). She was also one of the guitarists with Katie in the new version of The Flyin' Fishmonger ("The Flying Fishmonger"). When Phineas and Ferb built an Animal translator , she and Milly were explaining television to Isabella's dog, Pinky, unsuccessfully ("Interview With a Platypus"). Adyson, along with most other Fireside Girls, knows about Isabella's desire to marry Phineas ("That Sinking Feeling"). She is the only Fireside Girl besides Isabella to have her last name revealed ("Fireside Girl Jamboree".) When Phineas and Ferb travel around the world in, Adyson took Isabella's place as troop leader after Isabella leaves with Phineas and Ferb. She ordered the other members and Clay Aiken to help get the party ready ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Clay Aiken wondered who left her in charge. When Phineas and Ferb build a bio-dome, she is shown to be comically accident-prone, getting heatstroke, being swept away by a current, and having a rock fall on her head ("The Great Indoors"). Physical Appearance Adyson has straight dark brown hair with large bangs and a curve at the bottom. She has green eyes, rosy pink skin, and a red headband (which sometimes isn't seen in a few episodes). She wears a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and sides at the bottom, and high-top shoes, and in winter, a red shirt with a dent at the neck and long, bunchy sleeves, a longer brown skirt with an orange belt with yellow bow, black slip on shoes, and has an orange and red kerchef on her head in place of her hairband. Known Patches *Help Thy Neighbor Patch (About 52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") *Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") *Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *All Time Record Patch (6 patches, but, as of Fireside Girl Jamboree, the current record is 50 by Candace Flynn.) ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Rodeo Clown Patch ("Robot Rodeo") *Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, and Non-power Flight Patch ("The Great Indoors") *Flier Delivery Patch (Twice) "The Remains of the Platypus") Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Adyson is really good friends with Isabella. She sang with Isabella in the song S'Winter(song), along with Gretchen. She willingly took Isabella's place as the one in charge when she left with Phineas and Ferb to circumnavigate the world and helped her up on a plane when Clay Aiken sang ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Later that summer, she was saved by Isabella when she was caught in a river and forced downstream. Also, Isabella helped her heal from her concussion. ("The Great Indoors" ) The Other Fireside Girls Along with the other Fireside Girls, Adyson is often invovled with Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. In "The Great Indoors", Adyson was shown to be accident prone; getting heat/sun stroke in the desert biome, getting swept away by a raging river in the rainforest biome, and getting hit on the head with a rock in the mountian biome. In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Adyson was tethered to Gretchen as the latter was reading a book and calling out directions to the other girls. Phineas Flynn Adyson along with the other Fireside Girls, help out Phineas with him and his brother's Big Ideas. Ferb Fletcher Not to much is known about the relationship because both of them rarely speak. Also, in "The Great Indoors", Ferb said to Adyson, "Sorry Adyson." when she received a concussion. Background Information *Adyson is one of the characters to be an ambidextrous sprite. When she turns her head, her bangs swoop to the other side. Sometimes, the other side of her head can be seen in a few episodes. *Her first cameo speaking line was in "Tree to Get Ready", while her first true speaking line occurred within "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", where she made a sarcastic comment on the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. *Her name was revealed in one of Swampy's Correspondence on the Phineas and Ferb wiki. The first on-screen mention was in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", and her surname was revealed in "Fireside Girl Jamboree", and again confirmed in one of Swampy's Correspondence. *Adyson is based on Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's grand daughter. *She used to hold the record for "Most Patches earned in One Day", which was 6. Candace broke her record in "Fireside Girl Jamboree" with a massive total of 49 patches, 50 if the record patch is counted. *She, along with Gretchen, are the only Fireside Girls not to have a red collar at the neck. *As revealed in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", she has a rather sarcastic sense of humor ("Let me guess, the Let's Help Phineas and Ferb patch?"). *Her surname was revealed in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". She is so far the only Fireside Girl besides Isabella and Candace to have her surname revealed. *Adyson is the only regularly-seen Fireside Girl not seen in the Robot Riot! online game. She does, however make an appearence in the Isabella's Fireside Music Challenge game, though not playable. *She doesn't seem to like earning the same patch more than once. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "The Remains of the Platypus") *Her name is mentioned the most of all Fireside Girls. 6 times, 5 times by Isabella and one by Ferb. *She is the only Fireside girl to not be shown as an infant or an elder. **She, along with Holly, are the only Fireside girls to not be hit by the Babe-inator in "Agent Doof". Gallery S'Winter.jpg|Adyson singing S'Winter with Isabella and Gretchen Fireside Girls in desert clothes.jpg|Adyson suffering heat stroke and being helped by Katie and Ginger Hirano Adyson and Milly armed with water balloons.jpg|Adyson and Milly armed with water balloons Gitchee Gitchee Goo 2.jpG|Adyson in the extended version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo during Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown (far right) Adyson Ride Again.JPG|Adyson in Phineas and Ferb Ride Again AdysonFerbGretchen.jpg|Adyson with Ferb and Gretchen Adyson Climbing.jpg|Adyson climbing a mountain Adyson holding Baby Phineas.JPG|Adyson holding Phineas as a baby Cake baking.jpg|Adyson baking a cake Adyson working on eggs.jpg|Adyson about to swat an egg Adyson launching water ballons.jpg|Adyson sling-shotting water balloons Songs Adyson has sung *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *Go, Go, Phineas *S'Winter *The Flyin' Fishmonger *I Love You Mom *The Ballad of Badbeard *Watchin' and Waitin' *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home Perry *The Fireside Girls *Wedding Adventure *The Yellow Sidewalk *Carpe Diem Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (First appearence) *"Flop Starz" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Raging Bully" (Cameo) *"S'Winter" *"Run Away Runway" (Cameo) *"It's About Time!" *"Out of Toon" (Cameo) *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Out to Launch" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Put That Putter Away" (Cameo) *"Tree to Get Ready" (Speaking cameo) *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Cameo) *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"At the Car Wash" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (First name revealed) *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" (Surname revealed) *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (Cameo) *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Robot Rodeo" (Cameo) *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Ask a Foolish Question" (Mentioned) *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" (Cameo) *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Excaliferb" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Agent Doof" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Ferb TV" }} Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Scouts Category:Comedy Characters Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Geniuses Category:Kids Category:Pirates Category:Circus performers Category:Characters in video games Category:Humans Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Daughters Category:Caucasian-American characters